


Butterfly Wing Collection

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Dark fic, Harassment, Nonbinary Character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serial Killers, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, dead dove, serial kidnapper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Doc didn't think he knew a lot about the people who came in here. But he was a good judge of character most the time. Which is why he felt odd when the last costumer of the night makes his way into the shop.He was a husky person. Hair over his face covering what looked like a large scar. Doc felt his heart strings being plucked.
Relationships: Frank "Doc" DuFresne/O'Malley | AI Program Omega
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is.. from an old au. And I finally figured out a starter for it.  
> I know I know. I have SO many unfinished works but when the muse hits I must obey.

It was a cold day that winter in the Shop. Slow night. Getting close to time to close. Doc groans and lets his hair down. Just fifteen more minutes. Fifteen more and he can go home. He sets his name tag down and forgets it by his coat.

He looks around the shop at the few remaining costumers start to pack up their things. He waves to his friend, Donut, who often came in for eggnog special this time of year. 

Doc didn't think he knew a lot about the people who came in here. But he was a good judge of character most the time. Which is why he felt odd when the last costumer of the night makes his way into the shop.

He was a husky person. Hair over his face covering what looked like a large scar. Doc felt his heart strings being plucked. What a horrible scar.

The other didn't seem to care about being stared at so pitifully. He eyes up Doc and smiles. A smile that unnerved Doc just a bit.

"What's something so pretty doing working in a place like this."

Doc opens his mouth. The other's voice was rasp and deep. Like you wanna fall into it. He finally is able to speak. "Well I gotta get money some how right!" Doc chuckles and points to the order menu. "We-well. We had a busy morning today so a few drinks are sold out sadly."

"I wasn't done complementing you, poppet."

Doc freezes. He brushes a hand through his hair nervously. "Right, sorry."

"So rude. To interrupt your costumer like that." The other says coyly and smooth. That raspy deep voice husking into Doc's ears. "Why, you should make up for it you know."

There's a silent chill that's very different then the cold that was previously there. "Oh! No sir. I'm sorry, I'm working and I am not nocturnal." Doc stumbles over his words frantically. 

The remaining costumers seem to be ignoring the distress in their barista. Even Donut is much too caught up in his phone. Ear plugs filled in his ears and unable to hear the raspy person's harassment.

"I'm teasing." Says the other. And he grins softly. "Now I think I know what I'd like to order." He takes a moment thinking and simply says. "Black coffee. No cream, no sugar." Then something seems added at the end. "No hope. No mercy."

Doc nervously laughs. "Ah. Yes. S..size?"

"Tall."

"Name?"

"O'malley."

Doc swallows anxiously. That name seemed familiar to him.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to take a chance with me. Dear Dufresne?" O'malley says softly and his voice almost loses that raspy husk.

Doc shakes his head. "I'm very sorry I can't." That felt worse.

O'malley smiles in a way that Doc would feel like he'd lose sleep. And with that O'malley pays his coffee. And waits at the end of the counter for it.

\--

Doc clings onto Donut's arm as they walk down the road home. "Can you believe that, Franklin? I've never felt so scared in my life." The walk home took another fifteen minutes from the Coffee shop.

Donut pulls an earbud out of his ear. "Hm? Yeah, sorry I didn't notice before. But hey he backed off right. That's good!" Donut smiles and bounces on his feet trying to keep his body moving and warm. "Well the worst is over right? Least you won't have to see him again. At least I hope not!"

Donut points to his house. "Ah I better hurry on in. We're attempting some sushi tomorrow."

Doc smiles and laughs lightly. "Sounds delightful." Doc continues down the cold road to his house next door. He looks and sees the house Church runs still lit up. Not that it was strange or anything. Church kept his lights on at all hours ever since his younger sibling went missing. What was however strange was Doc finding his door unlocked. Oh drat it. Doc lightly curses at himself. Has this been open all day!

Doc feels his stomach drop and opens the door slowly. Would anyone be in here. He's probably just paranoid from the harassment earlier. Nothing wrong. Nothing at all.

But Doc still sweeps most the house. He gets half way through and realizes. If anyone was here. They'd of come out already right? And there's nothing misplaced or stolen. He's just panicked.

Finally an hour after decompressing from work. Food on his stomach and clothes changed. He goes to bed.

Resting calmly and relaxed, safe with his head under the covers. Then he hears the door creek.

Feet on the floor stepping as if they own the home. Doc feels his pulse rise and his heart race.

He tries to stay silent. As if that'd do any good. But what can you do in a moment like this? 

Doc then squints his eyes shut. Somethings on the bed now. Moving over on top of him. 

Doc couldn't handle it anymore. He goes to move and finds his blankets smothering him. Something holding them down. Doc begins to struggle, he isn't sure if he's shouting but he catches the blankets in his mouth making it harder to breath.

The struggle continues for what feels like eternity. Then Doc simply gives up, lays back and pushes as far from the blanket as he could. Tired, barely breathing. The blanket is pulled off him. He can breath again.

But a hand is now over his mouth shoving more cloth into it. There's a glint in the dark. Pain, attempted screaming. And silence.


	2. The Name is Familiar But I Know You Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc wakes up. Not in his bed. But a basement. With the costumer, O'malley who is very insistent they know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I thought I might alternate between fics over the course of a few days.   
> I got NUSW chapter 12 in the works and very nearly done if I keep on schedule. BWC on occassion. But I thought something else other then a prologue would be nice. I will be working on Lemon Boys Chapter 3 soon too!
> 
> And finally a traumaversery fic that might not make it to A03 but Will be Taking up A LOT of my time as a personal vent project.

Doc wakes in a start. His body feels so numb. He's cold. So cold and he attempts to rub his eyes. But there's barely any light in the room he's in. He tiredly gets off his bed and feels a clank to the floor.

With the sound echoing Doc feels his heart sink. No no no. This sort of thing happens to OTHER people. Not him. Not some no body working Barista to pay for med school.

He winces now. His shoulder bandaged as Doc finds out feeling over the marking. Wait.. Is.. he.. naked.

Doc feels over himself. Frantically to grip and pull at clothing. But he only finds his tank and boxers on. He swallows and shuts his eyes in a start as the lights are suddenly turned on.

He's.. in a closed off space it seems. A basement? With make shift walls cornering him. The room just big enough to fit a bed.

"You honestly really should of said yes to the date, Dufresne. It would of been divine."

Doc shoves himself back onto the bed and pushes into the wall furthest he could. 

Seeing the other. The customer. O'malley.

"We could of seen a movie, or gone to the aquarium. Maybe I could of shown you my collection."

Doc bites his lip. "That's what this is about? Because I rejected you!?" Of all the foolish reasons to be kidnapped and as Doc realizes tranquilized. 

"Its much more complicated then that. And I am just. So hurt, Dufresne. That you didn't recognize me." O'malley moves closer, there's a case of papers in his hand and Doc presses his back up against the wall.

"I've been practicing for you."

Doc stares at him terrified. Confused. Conflicted. The name rings a bell but Doc can't fathom he could of done anything to rile up this person till he just up and kidnaps him. Worse what does he mean by practicing?

"Why me?"

"You're much too pretty to be working Dufresne. But hideous too. You disgust me to my core. You're so plain and docile and you do nothing to protect yourself."

"That's contradictory, O'malley. How can I be all of those descriptors?"

"Shut up, Fool! Its not about YOUR logic. Its mine."

Doc pulls his leg up and chains cling on the bed frame. Moving to a corner.

"You're pretty on the outside. So cute, I could eat you."

Doc cringes.

"But you're so plain in the way you work. Too nice, too compliant. But that works for me, I can mold that."

"And what makes me hideous?"

"The way you look at people with pity and desire."

"I really don't understand that logic."

"I'm not done. Your worse offense Yet. Is you're a liar, Dufresne. A liar who tries to go the path of least violence."

A stalker. This is a stalker who has built some imagine of Doc that doesn't exist. "I.. I don't understand. Where are you getting this information!?" Doc pulls on the chains so they stop dragging his foot off the bed. 

O'malley gets closer. "I made it big even after helping a pitiful target like you. And Dufresne you owe me."

Doc's heart sinks as he fights to try and remember who this person is. Why they should know each other and worse off. Why He owes them anything.

"We'll start slowly. How's that? Warm you up to me. Clearly my mistake was taking things so quickly when we finally see each other again. Pathetic little, Dufresne. Would you of said yes if we had stayed friends?"

"I don't even know you!" The name is the only thing familiar here.

There's a slap. "Shut up."

O'malley drops a case by Doc's feet. "Read and remember. And know your sins."

\--

O'malley storms upstairs leaving the basement locked. He heads to his window and looks out at the empty valley and trees. No houses in sight. No neighbors. 

O'malley pins his hair up from his face and stares at his reflection. That large scar nearly blinding his other eye. He scowls and then grins into the window. Well, he has guests doesn't he. He might as well work to be a better host.

Which is quickly disturbed by the sound of a glass breaking.

"Epsilon."

O'malley hurries down the hall. And throws open a door locked from the outside of it.

Epsilon, lean, snarling. Arm covered in cuts and splinters and glass.

O'malley drops his shoulders and moves over to him. "Let me see the damage." He says and Epsilon raises his. 

Epsilon bites out at him. "Don't touch me."

"If I don't tend to you you're going to get infected and we don't want that twice do we?"

"Who's fault was that?"

"Yours, fool. I tried to treat you and you tried to stab me."

"You're just gonna kill me anyway. That's what happens to everyone when you get someone new." Epsilon ignores the burning in his arm. He moves to sit on the bed letting the blood stain it.

O'malley just laughs amused. "Calm down, Epsilon. I told you. I like you and I don't get rid of things I like."

"Again. Not a thing, freak."

O'malley grins. He moves from the room and grabs a kit from a closet in the hall. He comes back and puts a needle into Epsilon's arm. Numbing him so he could pluck the glass out of his arm.

Epsilon sits silently and peaks to the hall way. Wondering when he'll go back to the basement's cell. There's three down there. 

Always three ready for use.


	3. Facade part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some years ago. Doc was a child with what people claimed was a violent streak. but the young Doc was only bullied and tormented. There was surely nothing violent about Frank Doc Dufresne. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter of BWC. Something rather short i think suites a backstoryish chapter.
> 
> Warning for this chapter is . Child abuse, bullying and i think that's all.

Dufrense's school life was not a fun one. The whispering judging students. No one had a right to judge him for an accident. No one was allowed to throw stones at him for something he didn't mean to happen.

"Brother killer! Its the brother killer!" Shout a small group. Eager to gather like flies. "Its the freak who drowned his brother."

No. He didn't. He didn't do any of that. Deke slipped when Doc pushed him alittle. He wasn't meant to fall into the river!

"Shut up!" Dufrense glares at them. "Or I'll kill you next."

Doc is sent to the principle's office. The group of children jitter and jeer. Snicker and sneer. All but one who sits silently watching with excited star struck eyes.

The woman looks at him scornfully. "We can't keep seeing eachother like this, Frank." She shakes her head. "You can't keep threatening to kill people," she lets out an angry sigh.

"Well then tell them to stop bullying me!" Doc says to his own defense. "I didn't do anything to deserve this."

The woman looks unmotivated by his words. 

Did she.. think he did in his brother too. Will everyone here think he murdered his own brother.

The principle takes little take away to call his parents. Doc dreads it. Everyword out of her mouth. The loud voices on the other end of the line. Doc knows exactly what will happen when they come form him and bring him home.

Doc is sent to his room. Doc's swollen side of his eye means he won't be going to school tomarrow. Not without good excuses out of his parents mouths.

Not that they really like to make excuses. Its tough love. Its for Doc's own good. How can Frank Dufresne not understand the consequence of violence without it being acted on him first.

\--

Shame how violence is justified when its against Frank Dufresne. He's shoved into the PE locker room the first chance his bullies get.

Drenched in his clothes under the shower. Burned under the hot stream, then left on the cold floor.

Then a miracle. Jeremy, the lead bully, finds himself stabbed in the back of his arm with a pencil. 

A husky shaggy haired short kid stands in the locker room with them all. A large awful grin on his face. He says nothing. Not one thing.

Jeremy screams and pulls out the pencil from his arm. "Little creep! What do you want?"

Again there was no words. Nothing is spoken. Only his actions.

The short kid moves back one foot as Jeremy gets ready to punch. But the other has drawn a full on dagger from his backpack.

Doc stares nervously. Who the fuck brings daggers to school? How'd he sneak that in at all?

Jeremy and his group realize their best bet is to tattle and run. They were not going to deal with some ballsy brat with sharp items.

Doc stares at the kid. A freshman like himself. But why come to his defense.

"You're... violent." The kid says, his voice is raspy.

"You stabbed someone!?" Doc responds back.

"You're beautiful."

Doc isn't sure how to respond. He slowly gets up and moves to the exit of the PE locker room.

The kid grabs his arm. Looking up at him. That smile so big it'd crack his face.

Doc pulls his arm out of the kid's grip. And runs.

Which the kid decides. Its best he sheath his dagger in his bear and leave as well. But he'll find him again. They're on the same school grounds after all. You don't have many places to hide in a school. Not when you're the most hated person on campus. For a glorious wicked crime.  
\--  
O'malley sits in the cafe Doc worked at. Well, perhaps the better phrasing is. Used to work at. He drinks a pitch dark coffee cup. Thinking to himself. So curiously to how this place will handle losing its prettiest worker.

He already sees a costumer in a panic. That stupid earphones pink fellow who walked Dufresne home.

O'malley feels his face twitch. Dufresne didn't really deserve people caring for him. They'd do it wrong anyway. Dufresne didn't need kind words, he needed cruelty and to be treated like scum.

That would make him shine. So perfect.

This fool only made Dufresne soft. O'malley can feel it in his chest. But there's no room for this one back at the home. No, O'malley needs something else. If he needs something else.

Well he's had enough time in the cafe watching this pink buffoon trip over himself in worry. 

He'll let him live. Only because watching him slowly forget Dufresne's existence and then let the good little Doc know of it. Will surely be a good push in the right direction.


	4. Sparse Ethics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc refuses to pin who O'malley really is. He refuses. 
> 
> Meanwhile Donut decides to inquire help from the Blue neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter flash backs will not be back to back so I'm moving back to the modern setting.
> 
> I'm sorry its been so long for this I nearly forgot about this fic because I got so caught up in too many ideas. So here's a short update.

Doc looks over the papers frantically. Trying to figure out and piece together what Sins he's committed. But all he finds is school grades. Strangely school work on papers marked with his name. But he didn't recognize the handwriting.

Then again high school was what feels like so long ago. Surely he must have changed his hand writing.

Then there's a small click. Doc remembers a small husky boy who'd follow him around and his heart sinks. They shake their head frantically. He refuses to think some small school stalker was the same stalker as here.

That can't be right. It makes no sense. And Doc wonders then. If this work is the handwriting of that boy so long ago.

Okay. Then Doc decides this person is not the same boy, he refuses to see it. But they must be related in some way. Has to be it. He refuses to think they were the same.

Because if they were the same. Then-

The lights turn brightly on again.

Doc moves as far back to the wall as he can. But O’malley only brings him food.

“Breakfast.” O’malley says, his tone dead for the moment. “I expect you to eat every last bit of it or you won’t get dinner when I return home.”

The plate is decorated with bacon and sausages. So much pork and turkey.

Doc moves carefully from the bed to the tray on the floor. “Oh. No, O’malley I can’t eat.. I’m a vegetarian!”

O’malley pauses looking at him and then smiles. “Oh. that’s correct. Pardon me, Dufresne. I forgot such a simple thing about you.”

Doc didn’t like this sudden change in tone of the other’s voice. “No. No wait I’ll eat it.”

“No. Hold on. I’ll be right back.”

\--

It takes fifteen minutes and O’malley returns with something red on a plate. Doc recoils far as O’malley drops a turkey head onto the floor. “I made you this myself, Dufrense. So either you eat what I first gave you. Or this animal was a wasted life.”

Doc finally agrees to eat the pork and turkey.

But O’malley left the head in the room. To watch and judge Dufresne for such rude behavior.

\--

Donut stands in front of Doc’s home. Pacing like mad. The door is wide open. Snowed inside. Donut can’t stand the look of it.

And worse. It seems as though it had been three full days before Donut even noticed the door was left open and no one inside.

He had alerted the police of the situation but really. Donut had a feeling there wasn’t much they would or could do about this.

\--

It's an hour into Donut’s explanation to the Blue neighbors. Donut had remembered that Tucker and Church dabbled in detective work before.

Church holds a hand under his chin keeping up with Donut’s words. 

Tucker sighs out and groans. “It's three days, Donut. What makes you think Doc’s in any kind of danger. He could just be out at one of his ‘good will’ trips or whatever stuff the guy does for fun.”

“Uh, didn't you hear me? I said he’s door had been open for three whole days.”

“Yeah Tucker, keep up would you.” Church states at him.

Tucker side eyes Church’s weird crush on the pink guy. “Fine whatever.” Not like they get much work anyway. Four years of work and all they got to show for it is missing animals cases, a runaway bride who was just Church’s angry ex who wanted to disappear without a goodbye and now Epsilon who was never found.

Honestly Tucker thinks Church just wants one case to come out where it's a happy ending. No messy break ups, no dead pets around a hospital, and no god damn missing baby sibling.

So sure. Why not a case about a missing Barista. Their god damn dumb ass neighbor who no body even noticed was gone.


End file.
